


The Diner

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Havens [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - Part 3 of The Havens.  The Boys take a job.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Dean.”  Wyatt calls out.  “There’s someone at your corner table.”

 

Dean finishes washing his hands and straightens his crisp black apron.  

 

“Don’t worry.”  Wyatt chuckles.  “You’re passable enough.”

 

“Hey.”  Dean shoots him a glare.  “It’s my first time out front.”

 

“Just flirt a little and you’ll do fine.”  Wyatt peeks over the ticket counter at the guy.  “He looks like your type.”

 

“I don’t have a type.” 

 

“Ya you do.”  Wyatt teases.  “Every Brown haired tall drink of water that swings into this joint gets a once over from you.”

 

“Caught me.”

 

“Well good luck with this one.”  Wyatt flips a couple of burger patties.  “It’s a slow night.”  He wags his eyebrows.  “I could let you go early if you want.”

 

“Jesus.”  Dean snorts.  “Stay out of my sex life.”

 

“What sex life?”  Wyatt grins.  “You’ve been here for a month and you don’t do anything but work.”  He sighs.  “Your worse then me Man.”

 

“Ya well…”  Dean grabs a pen and order pad, stuffs them in his apron, and places a hand on the flap doors leading to the front seating.  “I’m saving myself for my Soul Mate.”

 

Wyatt barks a laugh.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes his way out of the Kitchen.

 

Wyatt tosses the cooked burgers into a holding pan and turns the grill down.  He moves to the right and leans against the wall to watch Dean and the only customer in the Diner.

 

The guy is hidden behind the giant menu when Dean approaches with a smile and a pitcher of water.  

“How’re you doing tonight?”

 

The guy folds the menu and smiles broadly at Dean.

 

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Dean slams the water pitcher on the table, grabs the guy by his jacket, and yanks him to his feet.

 

“Fuck!”  Wyatt spins and races out the flap doors.  “Dean!”  He shouts.  “Hey Man…you don’t want to…”  He sputters and pulls up short.  

 

Dean’s hands are buried in the guy’s hair as they share a scorching kiss.

 

The guy slides his hands around Dean’s waist and down over his Ass to pull him close.

 

Wyatt gapes.  Dean is fond of busting up late night drunken brawls with considerable skill and tossing racist Assholes into the parking lot on their faces.  He’d expected to add his strength to Dean’s if needed, but not this.  He blushes.  He knows Dean is gay and that he apparently has a thing for guy’s built just like this one, but he never imagined he’d see it first hand.  “Dean…?” 

 

Dean and the guy break apart.  

 

The guy blushes and ducks his head.

 

Dean spins around.  “Uhh…”  He blows out a breath.  “Sorry about that.  This is…”  He steps aside and waves a hand at the stranger.  “Sam.”

 

Wyatt lifts a hand.  “Hey Sam.” 

 

“Wyatt.”  Sam waves back.  “It’s good to finally meet you.  Dean has told me a lot about you.”

 

Wyatt frowns. 

 

“All of it good.”  Sam hastily adds.  “Thanks for showing him the ropes.”

 

“Sure.”  Wyatt shrugs.  “Ahh…you want something to eat?  I’ve got a couple of burgers ready.” 

 

“Sam’s a salad guy.”  Dean turns and gives Sam a quick affectionate kiss.  “I’ll hook you up Babe.  Be right back.”  He hurries past Wyatt and into the kitchen.

 

Sam watches him go with a pleased smile and turns back to settle into the corner booth.

 

Wyatt takes a few steps forward and snatches the water pitcher.  He pours Sam a glass of water and sets it on the table.  “Can I get you anything else to drink?”

 

“Water is fine.  Thanks.”  Sam replies.  “Have you got time to sit and chat?  Or do you need to be back on the grill?”

 

Wyatt drops into the booth.  “Slow night.”  He leans back.  “You and Dean been together long?”

 

“Seems like forever.”  Sam chuckles.  “In a good way.”

 

“So…”  Wyatt studies the tall man.  “You here to drag him back home?  Or what?”

 

Sam blinks, but offers nothing.

 

“I haven’t known him long, but he’s never mentioned you.”  Wyatt notes.  “Why is that?”

 

“He’s on the job.” 

 

“What?”  Wyatt frowns.  “This diner or something else?”

 

Sam flashes a grin.  “Good question.”

 

“I may be a short-order cook in a podunk diner, but I’ve been around.”  Wyatt tells him.  “You’re not casing this joint.  We don’t make that much.  So what then?  The local Banks?  The Armored Cars that pass through here on the Interstate?  Train heist?”

 

“None of the above.”  Sam laughs.  “We’re Private Investigators.”

 

“Looking for someone around here?”  Wyatt rubs his chin.  “Is it old man Phillips?  He’s shady.  Always has been or so I hear.”

 

“No.”  Sam admits.  “A friend of ours hired us to find her Grandson’s Father.”

 

“Huh.”  Wyatt taps a finger on the table.  “How old is the kid?”

“Seven.”  Sam answers.  “He’s going to be eight in a month.”

 

“What do you know about the guy?”  Wyatt leans forward.  “Just about everyone around here stops into the diner.  Maybe I can help you out.”

 

“Thanks.”  Sam nods.  “But, Dean is pretty sure he found him.”

 

“Cool.”  Wyatt grins.  “Did he run out on the Mom?  Does he owe Child Support or something?”

 

Sam shakes his head.  “We think he didn’t know he had a kid.”

 

“Damn that sucks.”  Wyatt sighs.  “Having a kid you don’t know about.  Missing out on…what did you say?  Seven years of the kid’s life.”

 

“Almost eight.”  

 

“Bummer.”  Wyatt always wanted to be a Dad.  It just wasn’t in the cards for him and definitely not with Brenda Haunting his Ass.  “So did she not want the guy in the picture or what?”  He grimaces.  “He’s not a Creep is he?”

 

“He doesn’t seem to be.”

 

“So it wasn’t on purpose?”  Wyatt feels better about that for some reason.  “She didn’t know she was pregnant or something?”

 

“Apparently he left before she knew.”  Sam tells him.  “But we don’t know that for sure.  She died last year from Cancer and unfortunately she didn’t pass on any details to the Grandmother.”

 

“Well Shit.”  Wyatt feels for the poor kid.  “Kid really got the short end of the stick.”

 

“His doing pretty well with his Grandma.”

 

“That’s good.”  Wyatt flashes a smile.  “At least the kid has someone looking out for him.”  He leans forward.  “So this is what you and Dean do?  Find people?”

 

“Sometimes.” 

 

“What are you going to do?”  Wyatt can’t help but be curious.  “Just drop in on the guy and say ‘Congrats!  You’re a Dad!’ or what?”

 

“Might be the best way to go.”  Dean says from behind his shoulder.

 

Wyatt turns and raises an eyebrow.

 

Dean puts a heaping plate of fresh salad greens and Oil and Vinegar dressing in front of Sam.

 

Sam smiles and scoots over to make room for Dean to sit.

 

Dean sits and looks at Wyatt.  

 

Wyatt smiles.  He likes Dean.  He likes Sam too.  They’ve sure livened up a slow evening.  

 

Dean leans forward and gives him a steady look.  “Congratulations.  You’re a Dad.”

 

“Right.”  Wyatt barks a laugh.  “You can’t drop a bomb like that on some poor Bastard.  Harsh Man.”

 

Dean sighs and sits back.

 

Wyatt blinks, his mouth goes dry, and he gets it all at once.  “Holy Shit.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watches Wyatt process.  He’s keeping it reasonably calm for a guy who didn’t know he had a kid until just now.

 

“It can’t be mine.”  Wyatt gulps and swallows hard.  “I don’t have unprotected sex.  Ever.”

 

“It only takes one time.”  Dean points out.

 

“No.  Just no.”  Wyatt drops his head into his hands.

 

“Hey Man.”  Dean claps Wyatt on the shoulder.  “It’s not the end of the world.  He’s a great kid.”

 

“You don’t get it!”  Wyatt jerks his head up.  “I can’t have a kid!”

 

“We know it’s a lot to process…”  Sam starts.

 

“That’s not it.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “I can’t have a kid.  With me I mean.  He’d be in danger…she’d go after him just like everyone else I’ve…”  He stutters to a stop.

 

“Who?”  Dean demands to know.  “Who’d go after him?  A crazy Ex?”

 

“You could say that.”  Wyatt grumbles.  

 

“We can help you with that.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “We’ve got a few friends in Law Enforcement.”

 

“Thanks, but it won’t do any good.”  Wyatt barks a harsh laugh.  “You can’t help.”  He rubs his face.  “No one can.”

 

“Try us.”  Dean nudges Sam who’s been quietly consuming his salad. 

 

Sam rolls his eyes, sets his forks down, and wipes his mouth with a napkin.  “You’d be surprised what we’ve had to deal with on this job.”  

 

“You’re Ex can’t be that hard to handle.”  Dean waves a hand.  “We faced some real monsters in our time.”

 

Wyatt takes a deep breath.  “It doesn’t matter.  The kid isn’t mine.”

 

“DNA doesn’t lie.”  Dean tells him.  “I had Sam run yours the first week I was here.  It’s a match.”

 

Wyatt slumps in the booth.  “Who’s the Mom?”

 

“Teresa Calder.”  Dean tells him.

 

“Oh my God.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “Teresa’s dead?”

 

“Sorry Man.”  Dean grimaces.  “We never met, but her Son…your Son…Tim…talks about her a lot.  She must have been a pretty cool Mom.”  

 

“She said we used a condom.”  Wyatt mumbles.  “Why would she lie to me?”

 

“You don’t remember?”  Dean snarks.  “Not cool Man.”

 

“I was drunk.”  Wyatt growls.  “I never drink, but it was my 21st Birthday and Teresa insisted we had to celebrate.  She was a few years older and she said she’d drive me home.”  He sighs.  “It was the first and last time I ever hit the bottle.”

 

Dean frowns in confusion.  “She took advantage of you?”

 

“It happens Dean.”  Sam gives him a look.  

 

Dean shoots him a glare.  “Don’t remind me.” 

 

Sam chuckles and turns to Wyatt.  “Tell us what happened.  Tell us about Teresa.”

 

Wyatt heaves a sigh.  “I met Teresa at Grief Counseling.”

 

Sam nods.  “Her Dad?” 

 

“Ya.”  Wyatt nods.  “She told us he died in a car accident and that it was her Mom’s fault.  She was driving I guess.”

 

“It wasn’t her Mom’s fault.”  Dean corrects him.  “Another driver fell asleep and crossed the center line.” 

 

“Damn.”  Wyatt grumbles.  “Teresa was always going on about how her Mom had been so careless and how she never admitted it was her fault.” 

 

“We believe what we want or…”  Sam runs a hand through his hair.  “Need to believe.”

 

Dean bumps Sam and pats his thigh.

 

Wyatt nods glumly.

 

“Why were you there?”  Dean prompts.  “At the counseling thing?”

 

“My Girlfriend, Brenda, committed suicide when I was a Senior in High School.”  Wyatt swallows hard.  “Then I lost my parents right after.” 

 

“Sorry for your loss.”  Sam tells him.

 

“She had everything.  You know?”  Wyatt tells them.   “The perfect life.  Nice parents…no obvious Bull Shit.  She just couldn’t be…happy.  I guess.  It wasn’t really her fault and I…”

 

“Loved her.”  Sam concludes.

 

Wyatt glances helplessly at Dean.  

 

Dean shrugs.  “You thought you could fix it.” 

 

Wyatt frowns and nods.

 

“You couldn’t fix it.”  Sam pipes up.  “Couldn’t fix her.”  

 

“She killed herself.”  Dean gives him a look.  “Her choice.”

 

Sam nods.  “Nothing you did could or would have changed that.”  

 

“I know that now.”  Wyatt sits back and crosses his arms in defense.  “She was beyond my help before we even met.”  He sighs.  “She was really broken I think.  Like some people never have a chance and they struggle with themselves until they don’t see any other option.”

 

“What happened to your folks?”  Dean wants to know.

 

“They had a Shitty old furnace and when it died they used some cheap temporary heater thing that sparked and burned the house to the ground.”  Wyatt sighs.  “They died of smoke inhalation in their sleep at least.”   

 

“Jesus.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Sorry Man.”

 

Wyatt shrugs.  “It could have been me too, but I was at a friends.” 

 

“Did it help?”  Sam changes the subject.  “The counseling?”

“No.”  Wyatt admits.  “It never did.  I just kept going because…” 

 

“Because at least you weren’t on your own.”  Sam runs a hand through his hair.

 

Wyatt nods.   

 

Dean sighs.  He knows the feeling.  Though he never mustered the gumption to go to group therapy, he’d spent long hours sitting in the back of a crowded bars just not being alone or sitting in Baby in a busy parking lot with his memories.

 

Sam bumps his shoulder.

 

Dean flashes him a small smile.  “So you met Teresa, then what?”

 

Wyatt grabs the pitcher of water and takes a long drink.  “We went out a few times.  She was nice and it was good while it lasted.”

 

“How did it end?”  Sam prods.  

 

“The Ex.”  Wyatt throws up his hands.  “The minute I find someone good she turns up.”

 

Dean huffs.  “What’s her malfunction?”  

 

“We need to know what we’re dealing with.”  Sam clarifies. 

 

Wyatt ducks his head.  “It’s hard to believe.”

 

“Like I said.”  Dean urges.  “Try us.”

 

“I find a new place.”  Wyatt gives them a bleak look.  “A new town…new job…and the minute I find someone, even if their just a friend, she shows up and…”  He throws his hands up.  “Ruins everything.”

 

“How?”  Dean leans in.  “Does she make a scene at your work?  Get you fired?  Get all possessive?  Harass your friends?”

 

“All of the above.”  Wyatt looks Dean in the eyes.  “The last time I really thought I had someone I could keep she tried to kill her.”

 

Dean scowls.  “Teresa?”

 

“Ya.”  Wyatt acknowledges.  “That’s why I left.  She was going to get hurt if I didn’t and that’s why I can’t have the kid around me.  It’s not safe for him.”

 

“We can take care of this Chick.”  Dean insists.  “We just need her name.”  

 

“And last known location.”  Sam adds. 

 

“You already know her name.”  Wyatt runs shaking hands through his hair and looks up at them with frightened eyes.  “And Brenda should be right where I left her…Peace Gardens Cemetery…but she’s not.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt blows out a breath and looks at Dean and Sam.  He can imagine what their thinking.  That he’s nuts.  Totally certifiable.

 

Sam simply nods and pulls out his phone.  “Where is Peace Gardens exactly?”

 

Wyatt blinks, but names the City and State.

 

Sam’s fingers fly over the keyboard.  “What’s her full name?”

 

“Brenda Catherine with a ‘C’ Taylor with an ‘O’.”  Wyatt replies.

 

Dean sits back and watches Sam work.

 

Wyatt huffs and collapses back against the booth.  “That’s it?”

 

“Is what it?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.

 

“I just told you my Ex…who happens to be dead.”  Wyatt glares at them.  “Not ‘she’s dead to me’ dead, but no Shit dead and buried is…is…” 

 

“Haunting you Ass.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “It’s not that complicated.”

 

“She’s dead!”  Wyatt can’t help but shout.  “She’s been dead for ten years!”

“Good.”  Dean grins.  “She’ll go up like a torch.  It’s the fresh ones that don’t want to burn.  This one time, me and Sammy…”

 

“Dean.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Your scaring our new friend.”

 

Wyatt has to admit he conversation has taken a turn he never saw coming.  “Burn?  As in light her…her body…on fire?”  

 

Dean ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck.  “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“It’s cool.”  Wyatt readily replies, but he just can’t process that idea.  He flounders for a minute, then focuses on what he can manage.  “How did you know about the Haunting thing?  I mean why did you think that and why do you believe me?”

 

Dean shoots Sam a look.

 

Sam looks up from his phone, shrugs, and goes back to punching away at the keyboard.

 

“It’s what we do.”  Dean clears his throat.  “We deal with strange and…and…unusual threats all the time.”  He flashes a confident grin.  “What’s a Haunting among friends?”

 

Wyatt barks a laugh.  He’s still trying to reconcile the tough guy dishwasher slash nervous waiter Dean with the guy who is sitting across from him, but at least this Smart Ass Dean is familiar.  

 

“Here’s the deal Wyatt.”  Dean tells him.  “It really doesn’t matter how we do what we do.  What matters is why.  Our friend Gina and our Son’s best friend asked us to find you.”  

 

Wyatt sucks in a painful breath.  “He wanted to find me?  Tim?”

 

“Well…ya.”  Dean blinks and sits back.  “He can’t wait to meet you Man.”

 

“How would I even do that?”  Wyatt is at a complete loss.  “I mean assuming you can actually do something about Brenda.”  He shake his head.  “I haven’t even told you what she does.  How she…”  He can’t find the words to describe the terror he’s been living with almost since she the day she killed herself.  “Why would a seven year old kid want me for a Dad?”

“Why not?”  Sam looks up from his phone.  “Kids need love and support and a connection to family.”  He gives Wyatt a look.  “I’m sure you’re capable of that.”

 

Wyatt looks at Dean.

 

“Hey Man.”  Dean shrugs.  “The kid asked for you so we are going to deliver.”

 

“Just like that?”  Wyatt huffs.  “I could be a total Asshole or worse.”

 

“You’re not.”  Dean chuckles.  “Why do you think I’ve been schlumping dirty dishes for a month?”

 

“I knew there was something up with you.”  Wyatt glares.  “You’ve got way too many skills to be a Diner Rat like me.” 

 

Dean flashes a smug grin.

 

Sam chuckles.  “Stop it Dean.”  

 

“Fine.”  Dean sniffs.  “Look Wyatt.  If we have to gank your nasty Ex…then so be it.”  He waves a dismissive hand.  “You don’t have to be perfect Dad you know.  Just there.”

 

“But he’s seven.”  Wyatt insists.  “He’s practically grown up.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t need a Dad.”  Dean points out.  “Our kids were fifteen and five when we met.”  He smiles fondly.  “It didn’t matter.  We’re family.  We worked it out.”

 

Wyatt heaves a sigh.

 

“Found her.”  Sam grins and shows Dean his phone.  “Two days away.”

 

“Sweet.”  Dean claps his hands.  “Road trip, a littler Salt and burn, and we’re on the way home.”

 

“First…”  Sam looks at Wyatt.  “What do you have that’s hers?”

 

Wyatt frowns.  “What do you mean?”

 

“This chick has been Haunting you for ten years Man.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “And her anchor is two days away.  There’s got to be something you have that she’s attached herself to.”

 

Wyatt stares at them in confusion.

 

“Like a lock of hair.”  Sam suggests.  “Some other memento.”

 

“Something with her DNA.”  Dean offers. 

 

“Her DNA?”  Wyatt blinks.  “I don’t know…”

 

“Ghosts need a physical anchor in order to Haunt a person.”  Dean tells him.  “They can Haunt a fixed place…no problem…but a person that moves around like you’ve been doing.”  He points a finger at Wyatt’s chest.  “That means DNA.”

 

“There’s nothing.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “I didn’t keep anything she gave me or anything I gave her.”  He shrugs.  “I left is all with her Mom.  I never went back.”

 

“How about a letter?”  Sam asks.  “An envelope she licked?”  

 

“You’re Fucking with me.”  Wyatt sincerely hopes they are.  “Right?” 

 

“Think?”  Dean prompts.  “A label?  A drop of blood?”

 

“Holy Shit.”  Wyatt shoves away from the table and races to the kitchen.  He yanks open his locker and grabs his backpack.  He pulls it open and dumps the contents onto the counter.

 

Dean moves up next to him.  “What are we looking for?”

 

“A CD.”  Wyatt answers while he digs through all the Crap he keeps in his bag for no apparent reason.  “Black plastic case.  She made me a compilation album.  All my favorites.  It was in may car and I forgot all about if for months after she died.  She put a label on it.  Maybe she licked it?”

 

“Let me guess.”  Dean ruffles through the pile of stuff.  “One day you got in the car and there it was.  Just waiting for you.”

 

“Ya.”  Wyatt stops at looks at Dean.  “Are you saying she wanted me to find it?”

 

“You told us this chick tried to kill Teresa.”  Dean looks at him.  “Right?” 

 

Wyatt nods.  

 

“How’d she do it?”  Dean asks.

 

“Teresa borrowed my car and when she parked it in the garage she couldn’t get out.”  Wyatt swallows hard.  “She almost died from the fumes.”

 

“Then moving a CD so you’d find it isn’t that big of a stretch.”  Dean points out.  “She wanted you to keep it so she could stay with you.”

 

“That’s how she’s been following me?”  Wyatt is stunned.  “All these years?”

 

“All she needed was a little DNA.”  Dean answers.  “As long as you keep the CD with you she got to come along for the ride.”

 

“That Bitch!”  Wyatt growls.  “All those people she hurt…Teresa.”  He huffs.  “I got rid of the Damn car, but I kept all my stuff.”  He slams his hands down on the counter.  “All this Shit because I kept that stupid Fucking CD?” 

 

“This one?”  Dean raises a black case in triumph.

 

“I pack it in my backpack all the time!”  Wyatt blows out a frustrated breath and sees it linger in the air.  “Fuck!”  He knows exactly what the sudden chill means.  “She’s here!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Sammy!”  Dean snatches a tub of Salt off one of the high shelves above the grill.  He rips the lid off and steps back for a clear field of view.  

 

“What are you doing?”  Wyatt stares at him.

 

“Getting ready to say ‘Hello’ to Miss Brenda.”  Dean smirks.  He can’t help it.  It’s been a long time since they’ve Hunted and a run-of-the-mill Ghost is just right. 

 

Wyatt raises an eyebrow.  “Will that hurt her?”   

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Good.”  Wyatt looks around.  “Some of the stuff she’s done to people…innocent people.  She deserves some payback.”

 

Dean grins happily.  “That’s the plan.” 

 

“Dean!”  Sam calls out.

 

Dean turns and catches the Shotgun with ease.  “Thanks Babe.”  He hands Wyatt the Salt Tub and racks in a Rock Salt shell.  He winks at Sam.  “Ready?”

 

Sam grins and racks a shell in his own Shotgun.  He moves to the other side of the small kitchen and waits. 

 

“Wyatt.”  Dean waves him to the side.  “Don’t get caught in the cross-fire.”

 

Wyatt gulps, but nods and crouches down behind a heavy duty oven.

 

Dean blows out a breath to check the air.  “She’s close.”

 

“It’s always like this.”  Wyatt tells them miserably.  “I meet someone…and she shows up.”  He grumbles.  “It’s always worse if they’re a woman.  That’s why I’m basically celibate.”

 

“She doesn’t want you to be happy without her.”  Dean musses.  “Ghosts are like that.”

 

“All of them?”  Wyatt wants to know.

 

“Just the angry ones.”  Dean replies.

 

Wyatt frowns.  “So I’m just lucky?”   
  

“There are benevolent Spirits.”  Sam explains.  “Ghosts who stick around because they’ve got unfinished business or because they want to check in on a loved one before they go.”

 

“If they stay too long though they eventually get pissed.”  Dean adds.  “After that there’s no going back.”

 

“Most of them can’t help what they turn into.”  Sam clarifies.  “But some Spirits are angry to start with and they get more powerful the angrier they get.”

 

“They’re mad as Hell and want everyone to know it.”  Dean chuckles as he scans the room.

 

“Well she’s pissed alright.”  Wyatt confirms.  “She always has this…incoherent rage.”  He shrugs helplessly.  “No matter what.  Even when I try talking to her…you know…try to calm her down.  She just looks like she wants to shred me.”

 

“Has she ever gotten a hold of you?”  Dean is curious.  

 

“No really.  It’s like she can’t touch people, but she can move objects.”  Wyatt frowns.  “She screams at me too.”

 

Dean nods.  “We’ve seen that before.”

 

“Mostly, she likes to pull petty Shit like knock things off the counter into the fryer and splash boiling oil on me.”  Wyatt raises his arms and shows them several burn scars.  “It’s one of her favorite tricks.  She likes to trap me in the walk in freezer too.”  He shudders.  “All these old places seem to have them.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “That explains why you always make me freeze my Ass off in there.” 

 

“How did she kill herself.”  Sam asks.

 

“She killed herself in her Mom’s car.”  Wyatt tells them.  “Used the exhaust.  You know?”

 

“And Teresa?”  Sam scans the area.  “How did she escape?” 

 

“She managed to bust out the window.”  Wyatt explains.  “She had some canned food in her shopping bag.”

 

“Smart move.”  Dean notes.

 

“I keep a hammer under the seat and in my backpack these days.”  Wyatt shrugs.  “You know in case Brenda tries to trap me.  She’s done it once or twice since then.”  He waves a hand.  “Anyway, Teresa called me totally freaked out and I knew it was Brenda.”

 

“Well it’s about time we meet her then.”  Dean smiles gleefully.  “Come on out Brenda.  Show us what you’ve got.”

 

The room temperature drops even further, the lights over the sink flicker, and the hair on Dean’s forearms prickles.  He shoots a look at Sam who nods and brings his shotgun up.

 

Brenda pops into existence just beyond the dishwasher.  “Wyyyyyaaaatttt…”

 

Dean fires automatically.

 

Brenda screeches and shimmers.  “Why didn’t you save me?  Wyyaaatttt…” 

 

“You did this to yourself!”  Wyatt shouts. 

 

Brenda’s shoulders droops and her stringy hair falls over her face.  “You weren’t there…”

 

“I was at work.”  Wyatt bites out.  “You knew that and you left a message you knew I wouldn’t get until it was too late.”  He glares at her.  “You selfish Bitch!”

 

Brenda pulses with rage.  She snarls and lunges at Wyatt.

 

Sam takes a shot and hits her in the shoulder.

 

Brenda howls and shoves a pot rack at him.  

 

Sam slides effortlessly out of the way as the pots crash to the floor.  He takes aim, but doesn’t fire.  

 

Dean racks another round, takes two steps closer, and hits Brenda in the belly with a load of Salt.

 

Brenda blinks and fizzes out.

 

“You got her!”  Wyatt jumps to his feet.  “That was Amazing…”  

 

Brenda pops up behind him and slams a giant baking tray across his shoulders.

 

Wyatt collapses to the floor.

 

Sam next round blasts her across the knees.  

 

Brenda stumbles, but raises the metal tray and swings it toward Wyatt’s head.

 

Wyatt dodges the blow and rolls to the side.

 

“Use the Salt!”  Dean orders.  

 

Wyatt throws the contents of the tub in Brenda’s face.

 

Brenda barely flinches.

 

Wyatt scrambles out of the line of fire.

 

Sam unloads another round. 

 

Brenda ducks under the blast and whips two large pots at Sam’s head.

 

Sam snatches one out the air, but the other smacks him squarely in the chest.  He falls back against the grill.

 

“Sam!”  Dean charges Brenda and pumps two more rounds into her chest.  She crackles and disappears.  “She’s one tough Bitch!”  He grouses.  “Wyatt get another Salt.”

 

Wyatt shoves himself to his feet and snatches another tub from the self above the grill.

 

Sam slides the pot across the grill to Wyatt.  “Cover the CD with Salt!”

 

Wyatt tosses the CD into the pot and douses it with Salt.

 

Sam fishes a disposable lighter out of his pocket and tosses it to Wyatt.  “Pop the top and coat the whole thing with lighter fluid.”

 

Wyatt does as directed.  “Now what?”

“Matches.”  Dean keeps his eyes peeled for Miss Brenda.  

 

Sam moves in to cover his back.  

 

Wyatt sweeps his hand over the shelves above the grill.  “Got them!”

 

Brenda pops up beside the grill, grabs a knife from the rack, and raises her hand.

 

“Duck!”  Dean warns.  

 

Wyatt drops like a rock.

  
Dean fires his last round.  It catches Brenda between her shoulder blades.   

 

Brenda falls forward with a grunt, catches herself, spins around, and charges.  

 

Dean raises his shotgun and braces himself.

 

The contents of the bowl burst into flames.  

 

Brenda throws her head back and screams as she dissolves into nothing.

 

“Is that it?”  Wyatt grins and sags against the counter.  “Is she gone?”

 

“For now.”  Dean acknowledges.  

 

“What’s next?”  Wyatt waves a hand under his nose as the stench of burning plastic fills the air.

 

Dean chuckles.  “Round two.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam ogles his Brother’s flushed face.  He’s always had a thing for Badass Dean.  

 

Dean flashes a knowing grin and blows him a kiss.

 

Sam raises an eyebrow and crosses the kitchen in two long strides.  He pulls Dean up and into his arms.  He settles him against his chest and kisses him like he hasn’t seen him in a month.

 

“Okay…okay…you two.”  Wyatt grumbles.  “I’d normally say ‘get a room’, but I need you to focus here.”

 

Sam reluctantly releases Dean and sets him on his feet.

 

Dean gives him a dazed, but happy look.

 

Sam’s hands itch to drag his Brother out to the back seat of the Impala and ravish him.

 

“Sammy…”  Dean groans and licks his lips.

 

“Okay.”  Wyatt raises his hands in surrender.  “You know what?  You two take five.  Work this out.  I’ll be in front having a Fucking meltdown.”

 

Sam tears his eyes away from Dean to watch Wyatt go.  He frowns.

 

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean rubs a hand over his lips.  “We’ve got all night.  Right?”

 

“Good.”  Sam blows out a breath.  “I’ve missed you and Damn…”  He gives Dean a smoldering look.  “A smoking shotgun on your shoulder…Fucking hot Dean.”

 

Dean smirks.  “Right back at you Babe.”

 

Sam growls and advances on him.

 

“Sam.”  Dean smirks and dodges Sam’s grabby hands.  “Duty calls.”

 

Sam huffs.  “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”  Dean tosses over his shoulder.

 

Sam rolls his eyes and follows him out.

 

Dean stops to turn the sign to ‘Closed’ and locks the front door before they join Wyatt in the corner booth.

 

“You okay Man?”  Dean asks.

 

Wyatt shrugs.

 

“It’s okay of you aren’t.”  Sam offers him a reassuring smile.  “It’s a lot to take in.”

 

“I’m cool.”  Wyatt replies.  “I think.”  He heaves a sigh.  “Is she really gone?”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “Do you have anything else with her DNA on it?”   

 

Wyatt shakes his head.

 

“Then she’s only got one anchor left.”  Dean tells him.

 

Wyatt gulps.  “Cemetery?”

 

Sam nods.  “We can take care of it anytime you’re ready.” 

 

“So she’ll be there.  Right?”  Wyatt rubs his face.  “At her grave?”

 

“Probably.  She’s been around a while and she’s been pissed the whole time.”  Dean admits.  “It gives her more power to manifest, but we can handle it if you’d…”

 

“No.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “No.  I want to see this through.  I think I…”  He takes a swig of water from the pitcher.  “I think…no I know I want to meet my S…Son.  As long as it’s safe now.”

 

Dean grins.  

 

“We were hoping you’d say that.”  Sam agrees.

 

Wyatt barks a laugh.  “You two are something else.”

 

Dean chuckles.  “It’s been said.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt stands above the open grave of his Ex-girlfriend and shines a flashlight down on the casket.  He’s sweating, covered in dirt, and apprehensive.  Dean had finally kicked him out of the grave to stand watch with Sam.  Brenda hasn’t showed up yet, but Sam and Dean are pretty confident she will.

 

Dean shoves at the dirt clumps on the top of the coffin lid and looks up.  “You ready?”

 

“Not really.”  Wyatt admits.

 

“Toss me down the flashlight and keep your eyes peeled.”  Dean warns.  “They usually show their angry Asses just about now.”

 

“If she shows.”  Sam has his back to the open grave with shotgun in hand. 

 

Wyatt drops the flashlight into Dean’s open hand and yanks a tub of Salt out of his jacket pocket.  He pops the lid off and scans the area.  He’s dealt with Brenda’s Ghost for years now, mostly learning how to avoid or survive her attacks, but he’s suddenly nervous about what she may do this last time.  He looks over at Sam.  

 

The tall Hunter, that’s what Dean told him they call themselves, is watching the area around Brenda’s grave like a hawk.

 

Wyatt clears his throat.  “How many of these…things…have you guys done?”  

 

Sam huffs.

 

“Sorry.”  Wyatt blushes.  “Stupid question.”

 

“No, it’s fair.”  Sam sighs.  “Thousands I guess?” 

 

“Holy Shit!”  Wyatt can’t quite believe it.  “Have you been at this since you were kids or what?”

 

Sam gives his a look.

 

“Sorry again.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “I babble when I’m terrified.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Sam shrugs.  “You’re doing better then most.”  He pans the dark Graveyard with the shotgun.  “You can still go back to the car if you want.  Baby is warded.”

 

“No.”  Wyatt sucks in a steadying breath.  “Brenda’s my responsibility.”

 

“No she’s not.”  Sam tells him matter-of-fact.  “She may have been part of your life, but you were not the author of her circumstances.”

 

“An you sure as Hell didn’t stuff her in the car and start the engine.”  Dean snarks from the open grave.

 

Wyatt heaves a sigh.  “Still feel guilty about it.”

 

“You probably always will.”  Sam points out.  “But, it’ll be over soon and you can move on.”

 

“Do you think he’ll like me?”  Wyatt can’t help but ask.  “You guys seem to know him pretty well.”

 

“Tim is a great kid.”  Sam flashes him a smile.  “He had a hard time after losing his Mom and moving in with a Grandma he didn’t know about.”  He scans the area.  “He’s doing alright now though.”

 

Dean snorts.  “If running his Grandma ragged and causing trouble with our youngest is alright then ya…he’s fine.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet him.”  Wyatt chuckles and glances into the grave.

 

Dean has cleared the top of the casket.  He steps back and swings the shovel at the clasps on the side of the casket.  They snap off with loud metal pings.  He drops the shovel and lifts the lid without hesitation, likes he’s done it a million times.  

 

Wyatt turns away.  He has no desire to see Brenda in the flesh ever again.

 

“Hey…”  Dean calls out.  “Hand me the Salt.”

 

Wyatt turns to hand down the Salt.

 

“Wyyyaaatttt.”

 

Wyatt flinches and turns toward the sound. 

 

Brenda is standing just beyond her the foot of her open grave.  She looks exactly like she did the last time he saw her.  She smiles at him.    

 

Wyatt blinks and stares.  “Brenda?”

 

“Get out of the way Wyatt.”  Sam orders.

 

Brenda opens her arms and beckons Wyatt forward. 

 

Wyatt takes a step toward her.  He can’t seem to stop himself. 

 

“Come with me Wyyyaaatttt.”  Brenda pleads.  “I neeeeed you.”

 

“Wyatt.”  Sam warns.  “It’s an illusion.  It’s not her.”  

 

“Don’t fall for it Man.”  Dean shouts.

 

“But…”  Wyatt protests.  “She looks fine.”

 

“We’ll she’s not looking too good down here.”  Dean grumbles.

 

Wyatt tries to shake his head clear.

 

Brenda’s eyes gleam in the darkness.  “Come with me Wyyyaaatttt.”  

 

Wyatt takes another step toward her and reaches a hand out for her.

 

“Wyatt!”  Sam snaps.  “She’s dead!”

 

Wyatt blinks and tears his eyes away.  He stumbles back.

 

Sam takes a shot at Brenda and hits her in the chest.

 

Brenda screams and launches herself at Sam with her fingers spread like claws.

 

Wyatt throws Salt at the side of her head.  

 

Brenda shakes it off and throws herself at Sam.

 

Sam racks another shell and uses the shotgun to block her attack.  He shoves her away, fires again, and catches her in the stomach.

 

Brenda flashes and disappears.

 

“Where did she go!?”  Wyatt clutches the Salt tub and spins around frantic to find her.

 

“Keep your eyes open.”  Sam turns and scans the area.  “Dean you good?”

 

“Good Sam!”

 

Wyatt takes a deep steadying breath.  He needs to focus.  He’s been fighting Brenda off for years, he can do it one more time.  “Come on Brenda!  It’s me you want.”  He throws his arms out.  “I’m right here!”

 

“Wyyyaaatttt…”  Brenda pops into existence and takes a swipe at his head.  

 

Wyatt doesn’t bother to duck, he knows she can’t touch him, instead her whips the last of the Salt into her face.

 

Brenda shrieks and a discarded shovel slams into the side of his knee.

 

Wyatt groans and falls to the side.  

 

Sam takes shot after shot and drives Brenda back and away.  “You okay?”

 

Wyatt gives him a half-hearted thumbs up and rubs his leg.

 

Sam carefully side steps his way to the duffle bag.  He crouches down and grabs a back of shells.  He quickly reloads the shotgun.  

 

Wyatt pushes to his feet, stumbles over, and collapses near the duffle.  He digs out another tub of Salt.  “Dean!  Incoming Salt!”  He hefts the Salt and tosses it into the grave.

 

“Got it!”  Dean shouts. 

 

“He’ll need the lighter fluid too.”  Sam gets to his feet and moves around the other side of the grave.

 

Wyatt nods and retrieves the can.

 

“Come on Man!”  Dean grouses. 

 

“Wyyyaaattt.”

 

Sam whirls to the left and fires a shot.

 

Brenda fades out and pops into view again a few feet from Wyatt.

 

Wyatt avoids eye contact with her and throws himself toward the duffle.

 

“Look out!”  Sam yells, but doesn’t fire. 

 

Wyatt grabs hold of an iron bar and swings it wide as he rolls onto his back. 

 

Brenda shimmers and stares at him. 

 

Wyatt points the iron bar like a sword.  “What’s she waiting for?”

 

“Who knows?”  Sam shrugs and moves closer in.  “Toss the lighter fluid.”

 

Wyatt stretches his arm out without taking his eyes off Brenda and feels for the lighter fluid.

 

“Wyyyaatt.”  Brenda moans.  “Please help meeee.”

 

“Brenda.”  Wyatt clears his throat.  “I’m…I’m sorry…”

 

“We should be together ever.”  Brenda cries desperately.  “It’s all we ever wanted!”  

 

“No.”  Wyatt shakes his head.  “It’s what you wanted.”  He gulps.  “It’s time for you to go Brenda.”  

 

“Don’t you love me Wyyyaaatttt?”

 

Wyatt finally finds the lighter fluid.  He picks it up and chucks it toward the grave.  “Not anymore.”

 

Brenda’s smiling visage morphs into the horrifying thing she’s been for the last ten years.  She howls and launches herself at him.

 

“Now Dean!”  Sam growls.

 

Brenda jerks to a stop, throws her head back, and shrieks as Blue-Green flames shoot up from her feet and engulf her. 

 

Wyatt can’t tear his eyes away and in a few short seconds she’s gone.  

 

Sam sighs and lowers his shotgun.

 

Wyatt flops backward in relief.  

 

“You okay?”  Sam gives him an assessing look.

 

“Ya.”  Wyatt replies.  “Is she gone now?”  He pushes to his feet.  “Forever?”  

 

Dean grins.  “Want your life back?”

 

Wyatt cracks an exhausted smile.  “I like the sound of that.”

 


	7. Epilogue

“So how are things going?”  Alice nods at Tim and Danny who are busy showing Wyatt their fort.

 

“Better then I could have hoped for.”  Gina tells her.  “Wyatt is a real sweetheart and Tim is thrilled to have him here.”

 

“Annie says he’s been a lifesaver at the Diner.”  Alice shrugs.  “Swears he’s the most organized line cook she’s ever had.” 

 

“She asked him to think about taking over the kitchen.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Agreed.”  Gina smiles.  “It’s still hard to believe though.”  She shakes her head.  “I never knew there was so much Supernatural in the world and poor Wyatt being haunted like that.  I’m so grateful your boys found him.”

 

Alice nods.  “So you’re okay with the current arrangement?”

 

“Well…”  Gina chuckles.  “I never pictured my retirement with a house full of men, but I can’t complain.”

 

Alice laughs.  

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a house full of men.”  James emerges from the house to join them on the porch.

 

“Ha.”  Marta looks up from her book.  “So say the men.”

 

“What men?”  Dean wonders over from the barn with Sam close behind.  He wipes his hands with a rag, stuffs it into his back pocket, and leans against the porch rail.

 

Sam rests his arms on the step rail and raises an eyebrow.

 

“We weren’t lamenting the increased number of men.”  Alice gives them a look.  “We were simply noting our change in circumstances.  A couple of old Ladies like us…”

 

James snorts.  “I don’t see any old Ladies.” 

 

“Thank you Honey.”  Alice grins.  

 

“What she means is we kinda of planned to be on our own and now…”  Gina sighs happily.  “Now we both have families we didn’t expect and love to distraction.”

 

“Including the new guy?”  Dean nods toward Wyatt.

 

Wyatt is sitting in the grass listening attentively while Tim and Danny tell him some sort of story that involves a lot of sweeping arm movements.

 

Duke is busy snoring in the shade.  

 

“I think so.”  Gina smiles.  “He’s so good with Danny.  They just clicked.”

 

“Do they ever talk about Danny’s Mom?”  Marta wants to know.

 

“They talk about Teresa a lot.”  Gina looks out at Wyatt and the boys.  “It sounds like they were good for each other at least until Wyatt had to go I guess.”  

 

Marta smiles.  “It’s good to know they had each other.” 

 

Gina nods.

 

Dean sniffs and looks over the yard.  “Any trouble sharing the house?” 

 

“None.”  Gina sighs happily.  “He pick up his towels…

 

Sam gives Dean a look.

 

Dean waves him off.

 

Gina grins.  “He never leaves a dish in the sink.”  

 

Dean huffs. 

 

Sam snickers.

 

Gina laughs.  “He helps out without being asked and the extra income keeps Danny in his favorite foods.”

 

“Sounds like I better step up my game.”  James grumbles. 

 

Dean shrugs.  “I’m not worried.”  

 

Sam turns to raises a challenging eyebrow.

 

Dean shoots him a smoldering look.

 

Sam blinks and then barks a laugh.  “That won’t get you a free pass forever.”  

 

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes.  “Worth a try.”

 

James laughs.  “Well I like him anyway.”  He nods towards Wyatt.  “Even if he is annoyingly perfect.”

 

“The man does make a mean cheeseburger.”  Dean pats his stomach.  “I could use one right now.”

 

“Dean.”  Sam warns.  “We agreed on a two burger a week limit.”

 

“I know Sammy.”  Dean raises his hands.  “Everything in moderation.” 

 

Sam blows him a kiss.

 

“You can’t have a burger tonight anyway Dad.”  Marta informs him.  “We’re trying my new Lasagna recipe.  Remember?”

 

“Speaking of…”  Gina taps her watch and gives Marta a look.

 

“Shit!”  Marta jumps up and races into the house.

 

Alice laughs, stands up, and walks over to the porch rail.  “Danny…Tim!”  She leans out.  “It’s time for dinner!”

 

Tim and Danny whoop and makes a beeline for the house.

 

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

 

“Boys…”  Alice warns.

 

James slides his arm around her waist and pulls her back and out of the danger zone.  “Let them have their fun.”   He chuckles.  “The kids won’t be this small for long.”

 

Danny dodges Dean’s out stretched arms, but can’t escape Sam.  

 

Sam scoops him up and tosses him in the air.  

 

Danny shrieks in delight.

 

Wyatt takes the hint and snags Tim up and spins him around.  

 

Tim laughs. 

 

Alice shakes her head at the ruckus.  “Duke…”  She pats him on the shoulder.  “You’d better get in there before they grow up.”  

 

Duke barks happily and throws himself into the fray.

 

DONE

 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
